Digital Transmission Content Protection (DTCP) licenses content protection systems by distributing cipher keys and device certificates that offers protection satisfying the requirements of the content providers. DTCP is a standard aimed at embedding an authentication and encryption system within devices to prevent copyrighted or trademarked works from being pirated. For example, the DTCP would prohibit some programs from being copied, such as pay-per-view or paid cable programming. Typically, the authentication and encryption system are embedded within devices during the manufacturing process; however, in personal computer (PC) multimedia applications, there needs to be a robust method of obtaining authentication and encryption that meets the DTCP.